Sherlock and The Hotel Room Case
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: Yeah the Title is kinda lame but, Sherlock and John have a Case away from Baker Street, or London by that matter. Sherlock is left to uncover a murder case and the pair both seem to have nightmares during their stay.
1. Chapter 1

"John!" Sherlock Holmes called from the front door of Baker Street "Pack your bags!"

"What? Why?" John Watson looked up from his laptop

"We're catching a train!"

"Why?"

"For a case!"

"Why am I not surprised?" John muttered under his breath "Sherlock, I am not catching a train to God knows where just for a bloody case! I have work tomorrow."

"I called the hospital 5 minutes ago and asked for a few days off!"

"You did what?!"

"Just pack your bags John! I've arranged the transport and it'll be here any minute!"  
"Oh for God sake…" John heaved himself from off the couch and stomped to his room.

"How many days are we gone for?" he asked

"Two!" John packed the essentials in his bag quickly and finished as Sherlock burst into the room

"Hurry up John!"

"I'm finished!"

Sherlock ushered John into a waiting cab and they drove to the train station. They almost missed the train but thankfully they made it on time.

"How long is this going to take?"

"It's supposed to take 2 hours, but knowing the delays, probably 3." John groaned inwardly.

The ride was uneventful and not as bad as John had expected however Sherlock was correct, the Journey did take 3 hours.

John got up from his seat, his muscles were extremely stiff. He stretched and retrieved his bag from the overhead ledge; then left the train with Sherlock close behind. It was around 9:45 PM when they arrived and John was exhausted

"Please tell me you've booked a hotel…" John groaned as they got into a cab

"Don't take me for an idiot John…" Sherlock rolled his eyes "Of course I did." He added.

It was a quick drive to the hotel and they were both quiet for the whole ride. They opened the door of their room and paused at the _double_ bed before them.

"I told them _two_ single beds…" Sherlock moaned "_Never_ reliable."  
"Sherlock, please tell me that you don't expect the both of us to sleep on _that_"  
"On the Contrary." John face palmed

"This is going to be a _very_ long night…"

They both lay down next to each other on the double bed. John was snoring quietly while cocooned in the duvet, whereas Sherlock was thinking to himself, he opened his eyes and nudged John.

"John."

"Hmmm…?" John slurred

"Budge Over."

"What do you mean budge over?! You're on my side of the bed!"

"Just move." John grumbled curse words before moving away from Sherlock. John was now at a risk of falling off the bed completely but fell asleep nonetheless.

Sherlock was thinking about his case, there was a reason why he came to this specific place. A man had been killed in this exact room a few nights before under strange circumstances. Most likely murdered, and also whatever killed him was most likely still here. He was snapped out of his thoughts as John whimpered beside him. Sherlock raised a questioning eyebrow as John began muttering things in his sleep.

_Nightmare_

Sherlock tried to deduce what John was dreaming about. Family? Unlikely. Past Case? Unlikely. The War? Best Guess. John moaned and clenched the duvet.

"John. John!" Sherlock said the last part more sternly. The ex-army Doctor yelped and fell off the bed.

"Bloody Hell!" John exclaimed from the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah… I'm fine." John climbed back onto the bed and sighed heavily.

"You were having a nightmare" John's cheeks flushed

"Sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine. What were you dreaming about?"

"The War." Sherlock was right

"Do these flashbacks happen often?"

"Not, really no."

"Must be quite annoying when they _do_ come.."

"Um-hm. I didn't say anything did I?"

"Nothing that could be used aganst you."

"That's good" John was feeling awkward talking to Sherlock, especially when they were in the same bed.

"Have you solved the case yet?"

"Almost."

"How?"

"A man was murdered in this very room a few days ago." John paused

"You mean we're sleeping on a bed which a man _died_ in?"  
"Yes, and this room is different to the others."

"That's lovely. I'd rather not go to sleep after hearing that.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." John settled back into the bed and faced away from Sherlock, after a few minutes, he fell back to sleep. Sherlock watched John for a while; he looked so peaceful as he slept. Sherlock shook his head and forced himself to think about the case at hand. This night was lasting forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock must have fallen asleep sometime during that night because he found himself waking up at 7 in the Morning. He opened his eyes and wrinkled his nose, there was a foul odour in the air and it certainly wasn't him. He had showered the day before. He looked over to John who was lying in the exact same position last night. Sherlock quietly moved towards John and sniffed him. No, the smell wasn't him either. He got up and went to the bathroom to get changed, he still had not solved the case and he had no time for 'little issues'. He walked back into the room and looked at John who had kicked the duvet on the floor. Sherlock picked it up and draped it across his friend; he nodded and then left the room.

John groaned and opened his eyes groggily. He checked the clock: 8:34 PM. He realised Sherlock wasn't next to him anymore so John's body was now sprawled across the bed and his legs tangled in the blankets. What on Earth was that smell? John sniffed himself. I wasn't him, the stench had been here last night. John ignored it and got changed. They were leaving today anyway; he got a text and checked his phone

_'Still haven't solved the Case, may need to stay another night. ~SH' _

John stared at the text and groaned. John stared at the text and groaned. Brilliant, another night in a room where someone was murdered...His thoughts drifted to last night, did he _actually_ have a nightmare? He hadn't had one of those in _ages_. Why on Earth did they start now?

_'Meet me downstairs, breakfast is ready SH'_

John rolled his eyes before grabbing his coat and leaving the room. He arrived downstairs and saw Sherlock sitting at a table.

"Good Morning, did you have a good sleep?" Sherlock inquired and looked up from his phone. John sat down

"It was alright."

"No nightmares?"

"No."

"Good., I've ordered breakfast, in case you're hungry."

"Thanks, are you going to eat?"

"I'm on a case, John."

"Ah, course..." John's food arrived and he happily tucked in while Sherlock thought deeply.

"John, shush." Sherlock finally said

"What?"

"Shush."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were_thinking_. It's annoying, stop it."

"Sherlock, I can't just stop _thinking_."

"I can."

"Right…"

"Stop talking!" Sherlock snapped

"Fine, Fine…" John sighed and read the newspaper quietly.  
A few minutes later Sherlock's voice rang out

"John…"

"…John?"

"John!"

"What Sherlock!" John looked up from his paper in frustration

"Could you pass me my phone?"

"Bloody Hell…"


End file.
